


Birthday

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [61]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers team - Freeform, Babies, Baby, Birth, Children, Daddy Thor, Family, Gen, Growing Family, Kids, Labour, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Team, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor finally becomes a dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta-ed. I am responsible for any and all mistakes, apologies!  
> Characters belong to Marvel (unfortunately)
> 
>  **In this fic Evelyn is 8, Elijah & Henry are 5, Jacob is 4, Oliver is 10 months old, Alexis is 8 months old, and Natasha is almost 7 months pregnant**  
>  
> 
> ****  
> _I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who still follows this series! A huge thanks to everyone who leaves me lots of lovely kudos and a major thanks for everyone who takes the time to leave me comments; the really make my day! Enjoy!_  
> 

It was just a few days before Jane’s due date and she was starting to panic, Thor was so relaxed about everything that she felt the need to worry twice as much to compensate.  
Luckily, she had Pepper and Natasha to talk thing through with. Pepper even gave her some of Oliver’s baby things now he was growing, Natasha would have given her some of Lexie’s but seeing as how she was pregnant again, she thought it wise to keep hold of them. 

The three women and Darcy were sat in the communal lounge of the floor while Tony ran Evie and the boys to school and Clint occupied Alexis and Oliver for a few hours.

Jane looked down to her huge stomach; she knew having a baby with a Demi-God would be hard work! But saying that, Natasha didn’t look _that_ much smaller than herself, and she was just coming up to her seven month mark. 

“Is labour really as bad as they make out?” Jane asked, rubbing her stomach

“No” Natasha answered, “It’s worse” both her and Pepper said in unison

Jane looked momentarily terrified

Pepper laughed at her expression, before telling her; “You’ll be fine Jane!” 

“But surely it can’t be _that_ bad, I mean Tasha; you’ve been in labour three time and give birth to four kids; and you’re still going to do it again. If it was so bad would anyone have more than one kid?” Darcy asked, almost absentmindedly as she sipped her coffee, she then realised the glare Natasha gave her and backed off the subject

The three women knew how worried Jane was about giving birth; mainly due to the size of her ever-growing bump. It’d been measuring big since she reached five months and looking up at her tall, broad husband she wasn't surprised. The doctor had even thought twins at one point, but no; there was just one _huge_ baby in there!

No one could really offer her any advice on that matter; no one else had had a baby with an Asgardian before. Her friends children had all been relatively small, especially the twins, the largest so far had been Oliver who at 9 pound 12 ounces was still smaller than the baby she was expecting.

***

According to Thor; **all** Asgardian’s were born on their due dates. That had been somewhat confusing for him when Natasha had gone into labour early with Evie, extremely early with the boys, and three weeks late with Alexis. Pepper too had been early with Oliver, though Thor was extremely happy when Jacob had been born on the correct date. 

So when Jane’s due date arrived Thor was extremely excited! He went to everyone’s floor and woke them at 5am, somehow he managed to gather everyone on the communal floor for breakfast.

“I’m sorry, I tried to stop him” Jane told Pepper as she stifled a yawn, Oliver was asleep in her arms and Jacob had gone back to sleep on Tony’s lap. 

The last ones to arrive were Clint, Natasha and their kids. Evie, Elijah and Henry seemed excited, but Natasha was most definitely less than impressed;

“Thor, haven’t you ever heard of letting a pregnant woman sleep?”

“No, is it a well know phrase?”

“It should be!”

“And if not, you should _definitely_ let a pregnant assassin sleep!” Tony summed up for him. Thor nodded and apologised to Natasha, passing her a cup of tea and a plate of blueberry pancakes; she quickly forgave him.

As the day went on Thor became more and more impatient and he wouldn’t let anyone leave the floor; despite the fact most of them were still wearing their pajamas and there weren’t enough seats (some of the kids were napping on the sofas and Jane lay on the other, the stools were taken by Natasha, Pepper, Darcy and Tony who had Jacob on his knee, which left the others standing, or in Clint’s case; sat on the floor)

“Come on baby, don’t you want to meet your family?” Thor asked Jane’s stomach quietly

“Thor, I really think you ought to let everyone leave. Holding them hostage isn’t going to do anything to bring on labour”

Thor finally relented and let everyone leave; once everyone was gone he helped Jane stand;

“I really thought it’d be today” he admitted to her, she smiled fondly and stroked his cheek;

“It’ll be soon Thor, and when your son or daughter is born; you won’t care whether they were born today or tomorrow or next week, because that’ll be their birthday”

“You’re right Jane. Our baby is of Midgard and of Asgard, I guess we’ll never know what to expect”

Jane smiled brightly and reached up to kiss him, but as she did she felt her waters go

“Oh, Thor; you were right! We need to go to the hospital now”

He smiled brightly, a smile filled with more joy than Jane had ever seen

“JARVIS! Please inform the others it is time. The baby is on its way”

***

Several hours later, at 10.10pm Jane and Thor had a baby boy. He was blond haired and blue eyes like his dad, and he was absolutely perfect.

Jane thought back to her conversation with Natasha earlier that day; the nine months of nausea and sickness, restless nights, backache and discomfort, having no control of your emotions and mood, followed by hours and hours of painful contractions and intense labour; it was all forgotten the moment she saw her son. 

Suddenly it all seemed worth it.

Thor was so excited, he ushered everyone into their hospital room to meet his son; ‘my little warrior’ he called him.

“Can I hold him?” Evie asked 

Jane agreed, knowing how good the young girl was with her younger siblings and cousins. The baby stared at her with big blue eyes and gripped her finger tightly, she smiled proudly as her brothers crowded round her to peer at him.

“What’s he called?” Pepper asked from the corner of the room, Oliver once again asleep in her arms

“Emmett; Emmett William Odinson” Jane told her proudly (It had taken two months to explain to Thor the way surnames worked on Midgard, and several more months to convince him to chose names which weren’t completely way out there weird, Clint had given him a book of baby names to help Jane out and he’d finally chosen Emmett. Jane had chosen William after her dad)

Emmett was passed from person to person, never once making a fuss of being disturbed. Natasha struggled slightly with the baby in her arms; he was a large baby, and she herself had a large bump in the way, but Emmett was quite nonetheless, clutching at the material of her top as he fell back to sleep. Even Jacob had a cuddle, exclaiming baby Emmett as ‘his baby’ 

Tony, Pepper, Clint and Natasha left first, needing to get the kids home and in bed; it had been a long day. Bruce excused himself next, followed by Steve; leaving the family of three alone

“I am so proud of you” Thor told Jane, watching her in amazement as she cradled their infant son

“I love you Thor” Jane told him tiredly, handing him his son and nodding off to sleep

“I love you too Jane” he whispered, gazing down at his son.


End file.
